Como (no) conquistar a Teddy
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Victoire se da cuenta que Teddy ha mejorado con el tiempo y ahora lo quiere para ella. Por desgracia, no es buena con los planes. Regalo para Eimi Blue.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

La imagen de la portada es de Viria.

Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Invierano del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".

Mi AI es…. Eimi Blue.

_Chica, me mataste con tus peticiones, la verdad es que no soy muy buena con las cosas dramáticas, así que escogí la petición "más fácil" y es lo que salió xD Espero te guste :D_

_Escogí el Teddy/ Victoire (por si no quedaba claro xDDDD)_

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio, pensó que era un niño espantoso. El tío Harry lo había llevado a una reunión en la madriguera y ella recordaba ese día como uno de los peores. Bueno, tal vez exageraba un poco, pero no le había gustado nada aquel niño hiperactivo que no podía quedarse quieto ni por un segundo. Además de querer jugar a las "luchas" (que no sabía ni que era eso), le había ensuciado su ropa con lodo. Así que la relación entre esos dos, no había comenzado de la mejor forma. Pero, como el destino a veces es cruel, Victoire empezó a notar el lado bueno de Teddy en cuanto entró a la adolescencia, o mejor dicho, cuando se dio cuenta que el chico era en verdad muy atractivo y se arrepintió de no haber forjado una bonita amistad con él.

Todo había empezado cuando su amiga, y compañera de dormitorio, le había hecho notar que el metamorfomago no estaba nada mal. Victoire y Sally estaban en cuarto año en aquel entonces, y la morena, Sally, le estaba contando lo que había escuchado al salir de la biblioteca.

—_Entonces yo iba saliendo, y pasé a lado de ese grupo de chicas de Gryffindor, las que siempre andan coqueteando con medio mundo, sabes a quien me refiero ¿verdad?— tras un asentimiento por parte de la rubia, continuó con su relato —pues bueno, escuché que Lupin, ese chico sexy de sexto, está saliendo con Helena, la Hufflepuff pelirroja que siempre se tropieza con todo…_

_Victoire había dejado de escuchar después de eso. ¿Estaba hablando del odioso de Teddy? ¿Había dicho que era sexy? Tenía que estar equivocada. Seguramente había sido afectada por un confundus. Sally seguía parloteando sin darse cuenta que su amiga ya no la estaba escuchando, cuando, como por arte de magia, apareció Teddy por el pasillo. La morena dejó de hablar y le dio un codazo a Vic, para que saliera de sus ensoñaciones y viera al chico. La rubia lo miró de arriba a abajo, observó fijamente su cabello azul despeinado, su caminar despreocupado, la corbata roja y dorada torcida; definitivamente había cambiado desde que era un niño y podía asegurar que sí que era sexy._

_Cuando llegó a su altura, la saludó con una enorme sonrisa que le hizo soltar un suspiro a ambas chicas, y se alejó sin más. Sally la había mirado con los ojos entornados, preguntándole porqué lo conocía, desde cuando, si se lo podía presentar y un montón de cosas más._

Ahora, un año más tarde, Victoire se había dado cuenta que se había encaprichado con el chico y le molestaba mucho que no le hiciera caso. ¿Qué tenía esa tal Helena que ella no? Era torpe, no tenía buenas calificaciones y ni siquiera era muy bonita. Ella en cambio era inteligente (por algo estaba en Ravenclaw), era bonita (o eso decían los chicos) y lo más importante, ¡no se tropezaba a cada paso que daba! Pero ni siquiera sus genes Veela servían con el metamorfomago.

Había pasado todo el verano intentando que le hiciera caso, pero en las reuniones de la Madriguera, se la pasaba jugando con los hijos del tío Harry. Entendía que no los había visto durante todo el año, pero su primo James entraba este año a Hogwarts y ¡lo podría ver todos los días! Bueno, también entendía su comportamiento, ella había extrañado muchísimo a sus hermanos e intentaba pasar todo el tiempo con ellos, pero esas reuniones eran para pasar el tiempo con el resto de la familia. Cuando se enteró que los hijos del matrimonio Potter irían a la playa con el tío Ron y la tía Hermione, ella había saltado de alegría, porque eso significaba que tendría a Teddy para ella sola. Pero la emoción se le esfumó al ver llegar a sus tíos sin él.

—¿Y Teddy?— había preguntado, y le habían dado la peor respuesta posible. _Salió con su novia_ había dicho Ginny y ella había sentido como si la apuñalaran en el corazón. Sí, a Victoire le gustaba ser dramática.

Pero, además de ser teatral, también era testaruda, y no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente, menos aún por una chica sin ninguna gracia. Tenía todo el año escolar para conquistar a Teddy antes que terminara el colegio y lo perdiera para siempre. Así que, una vez llegada al colegio, le contó todo su plan a su mejor amiga Sally. Ella la miró con desaprobación, pero a pesar de sus advertencias, no pudo persuadirla.

Su primer plan de acción, fue volverla más fea. Esperó durante horas en la biblioteca hasta que Helena se levantó de su mesa y salió. Sigilosamente, la siguió por los pasillos hasta que salió a los jardines, y ahí se encontró con Teddy. Su Teddy, para ser más precisos. Cuando los vio compartir un beso y que él la tomaba de las manos para dirigirla hacia el lago, estuvo a punto de maldecirlos a ambos y echar a perder todo su plan. Pero en lugar de eso, respiró hondo y soltó el aire despacio. Dejó que la pareja se alejara lo suficiente para que no se percataran de su presencia, para luego correr hacia los árboles que rodeaban el espejo de agua. Se escondió tras uno y apuntó con su varita hacia la pareja, cerró un ojo para tener mejor puntería y lanzó el hechizo _Furunculus _ hacia Helena. Supo que había acertado en el blanco, cuando la chica soltó un grito. Por desgracia, Teddy no se alejó corriendo de su novia, sino que se acercó para ayudarle; al ver que no podía hacer nada y que tenían que ir a la enfermería, buscó a su alrededor por si encontraba el culpable. Victoire se escondió rápidamente detrás de un tronco, con el corazón latiéndole muy deprisa y asustada por ser atrapada, pero por suerte para ella, eso no pasó.

Al día siguiente, la rubia supo que su plan había empeorado la situación, pues el metamorfomago no soltaba a la pelirroja Hufflepuff ni a sol ni a sombra. Tal vez temía un nuevo ataque hacia ella, pero Vic no era tonta, no intentaría nada. Por ahora.

La paz duró exactamente dos días. Sally había tenido la grandiosa idea de preguntarle a su hermano mayor qué les molestaba más a los chicos de una novia.

—Que sean superficiales— respondió sin pensar demasiado en ello.

Se le iluminaron los ojos al entender que era posible hacerle creer eso a Teddy, tan solo necesitaba un simple hechizo que hiciera que Helena quisiera todo lo que viera y armara un escándalo horrible si no lo obtuviera. No tardó en descubrir cuál era el hechizo, pero se desanimó bastante cuando supo que no podría hacerlo. ¡Era un hechizo avanzado! Solo alguien de séptimo podría lograrlo.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Warrington?— sugirió Sally.

Evan Warrington, un chico de séptimo perteneciente a la casa Slytherin que tenía fama de hacer "trabajos sucios" para los estudiantes. Se rumoreaba por los pasillos que había logrado engañar hasta a profesores, logrando que sus "clientes" hicieran trampa en las pruebas. Lo único malo es que no pedía galeones, ni sickles, ni knuts a cambio. Si tenías algo que quería, ese era su pago, en caso de no tenerlo, le debías un favor y no te podías negar cuando él quisiera cobrarte. La última persona que lo había hecho, había terminado castigada durante meses. Según los rumores, le había suplantado algo ilegal y después la había delatado con la directora. Debido a que el infractor en cuestión era menor, no había terminado en Azkaban, pero poco le había faltado. Sally decía que todo eso era mentira, pero no se atrevía a intentar averiguarlo.

Decidida a negociar con Evan, siguió el consejo de Sally y le envió una carta. Una hora más tarde una lechuza de la escuela le trajo la respuesta.

_Te veré esta noche en la torre de astronomía a las once.  
Hablaremos entonces._

Victoire había estado nerviosa durante toda la tarde y quince minutos antes de la hora acordada, salió de su sala común. Tapada por su capa, se encaminó hacia la torre. Tras subir la empinada escalera, abrió la puerta y entró. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. Dio un paso al frente y sintió una varita en su cuello.

—Quítate la capucha— susurró una voz en su oído.

Ella obedeció y cuando Evan reconoció a la chica que le había escrito la carta, bajó su varita y le indicó que se sentara. Le preguntó para que lo necesitaba y escuchó atentamente la descripción del "trabajo". Cuando la rubia terminó, ella le preguntó cuál sería el costo y él esbozó una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Tengo entendido que tienes a una Veela en la familia— dijo mirándose las uñas, haciéndose el desinteresado —Quiero un cabello de Veela.

—No puedo conseguirlo— respondió ella frunciendo el ceño —¿Qué otra cosa quieres?

—Aquí el trato lo pongo yo, si no puedes pagar, me puedes deber un favor. Escoge la opción que prefieras.

Un largo silencio siguió a la propuesta. Victoire intentaba pensar en algo, pero no se le ocurría ninguna solución. Al final dijo que lo pensaría y le haría saber su decisión.

En cuanto llegó al dormitorio, Sally la asaltó a preguntas. Hizo una mueca al escuchar lo que había pasado, pero le aseguró a Vic que no valía la pena meterse en "eso" por algo tan estúpido. La rubia no pudo más que darle la razón y abandonó su plan. Pensaría en otra cosa por la mañana.

Siendo la chica más desafortunada del mundo –a su parecer- no tuvo ninguna gran idea durante la noche. Así que se limitó a seguir con el primer plan, lanzándole encantamientos a Helena cada vez que se cruzaba con ella. Hasta había convencido a Sally de apoyarla en eso.

El primer día ambas amigas le lanzaron un _aguamenti _ que empapó a la pobre chica. Durante los días siguientes, Helena fue víctima de hechizos de piernas de gelatina, le pegaron la lengua al paladar, le lanzaron un _Rictusempra _provocando que cayera al piso varias veces debido a las cosquillas, intentaron también con un _tragababosas _ pero le dieron a otra chica y escaparon antes que las descubrieran. Siguieron a la pareja a una cita y le lanzaron un _Tarantallegra _ justo cuando se iban a besar. La chica empezó a moverse y Teddy lanzó un _Finite_, mirando enfadado a su alrededor.

Las bromas duraron una semana más, hasta que Teddy descubrió quien estaba detrás de todo. Caminó a paso veloz por los pasillos, buscando a la rubia, pero cuando la divisó, Helena le cerró el paso.

—Necesito hablar contigo— murmuró la pelirroja. Al notar que tenía la atención de su novio, continuó —. Ya no puedo seguir así, creo que debemos alejarnos un tiempo.

—¿Qué?— susurró Teddy, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Lo siento Teddy— dijo al despedirse.

El cabello del chico cambió de su usual azul eléctrico a un castaño opaco, sin vida. Por un momento olvidó porque estaba en aquel pasillo y lo que estaba buscando. No podía creer que su primera novia lo había dejado así. Al recordar las bromas de las que había sido víctima durante la última semana, se enfureció y miró con odio hacia la rubia.

Victoire había quedado helada al escuchar a Helena terminar con el chico. Durante un segundo había querido saltar de alegría, pero al ver el semblante triste de Teddy, se había arrepentido de haber arruinado su relación. Cuando vio al chico de sus sueños fulminarla con la mirada, entendió que él lo sabía. Vio a Teddy levantarse y acercarse a ella con una expresión furiosa, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta un salón vacío. Una vez adentró el chico empezó a gritarle.

—¿Se puede saber por qué lo hiciste?— exclamó el chico furioso —No puedo creer que me odies tanto.

La rubia quedó helada, ella no había pretendido llegar tan lejos. Le pidió disculpas a Teddy una y otra vez, hasta que el chico comenzó a calmarse.

—Bueno— dijo soltando un suspiro —, si no me odias, entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque me gustas— susurró ella enrojeciendo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que me gustas— dijo elevando la voz —. Estaba celosa.

Teddy soltó otro suspiro, se agarró el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos un momento intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento Victoire, pero no puedes hacer eso porque tienes un capricho conmigo— con un gesto de la mano, interrumpió la replica de la rubia y se fue.

Ella se dejó caer al piso, abrazó sus piernas y se permitió llorar. Había arruinado todo y ahora Teddy la odiaba. Una hora más tarde, Sally la encontró en la misma posición y la llevó hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw.

—No puedes dejar que se vaya tan fácilmente— comentó su amiga tras escuchar lo que había pasado.

Victoire la miró con tristeza, ¿qué se supone que podía hacer? Teddy la había mirado con tanto odio que ella estaba segura que, si hubiera tenido una mínima oportunidad de conquistarlo, había perdido la ocasión para siempre. Sin contestarle a su amiga, se fue a dormir más triste que nunca.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con una enorme sonrisa. Había tenido un muy buen sueño (protagonizado por Teddy) y la solución había llegado a su cabeza, por una vez el destino le sonreía. Esperó hasta la hora del almuerzo para poder ir a hablar con el chico.

En cuanto se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, supo que Teddy estaba aún muy enfadado con ella, pues su cabello se había vuelto rojo al verla. Tuvo que luchar con su instinto de supervivencia que le decía de alejarse y , en cambio, se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Podemos hablar, Teddy?

El chico frunció el ceño, pero asintió. Cuando estuvieron alejados de los amigos de él, ella volvió a pedirle perdón.

—Me siento muy mal por lo que pasó, en verdad no pretendía eso, pero tengo una solución— él la miró con los ojos entornados, esperando alguna propuesta de noviazgo que le hiciera "olvidar" el accidente, pero Vic lo sorprendió —Me gustaría ser tu amiga.

La rubia había pensado a fondo en eso, si quería conquistar a Teddy, no debería usar ninguna artimaña, simplemente debía mostrarle que no era la chica caprichosa que él creía, sino que podía ser inteligente y una buena persona. Y como el chico no le daría la oportunidad de demostrárselo, había optado por entablar una amistad. Así ambos se podían conocer mejor.

Teddy la miró con suspicacia, sin saber que se escondía tras esa oferta de "paz". Sospechaba que la chica tramaba algo y así se lo hizo saber.

—No Teddy, es solo que yo provoqué que estuvieras de mal humor y debo ser la que escuche "tus penas". Tus amigos no tienen la culpa y no creo que les guste oírte lloriquear.

—¡No lloriqueo!— gritó ofendido, pero sonrió un poco. Tal vez no era una mala idea.

No tardaron mucho en volverse buenos amigos. Al principio la amistad parecía un poco forzada, pero Victoire se esforzó en romper el hielo hablando de sus primos, de las clases y cualquier otro tema que tuvieran en común. Teddy comenzó a soltarse y le contó sobre sus sueños, lo mucho que, a veces, añoraba la presencia de sus padres para poderles pedir algún consejo, sobre todas las cosas buenas que su abuela y su padrino habían hecho por él. La rubia le contó sobre sus hermanos, cuanto los extrañaba y que le gustaba leer las cartas que le mandaban y que incluían algunas fotografías mágicas. Cuando ninguno de los dos estaba ocupado, se encontraban cerca de los invernaderos, donde se sentaban bajo la sombra de un árbol, platicaban y compartían dulces de Honeyducks.

Al volver de las vacaciones de Navidad, Jason, un chico de Ravenclaw de su misma edad, invitó a salir a Victoire. Cuando se encontró con Teddy y le comentó sobre su pretendiente, él hizo una mueca.

—Pensé que te gustaba yo— comentó a la ligera.

La rubia se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

—Sí— admitió en voz baja—, pero tú no correspondes a mis sentimientos y debo seguir adelante.

Teddy soltó una carcajada.

—¿Seguir adelante? ¡Tienes quince años! Ni siquiera has empezado a vivir.

Ella arrugó la nariz, ofendida por lo que su amigo le decía. Después de aclarar que en pocos meses tendría dieciséis, dijo que aceptaría la cita. La risa del chico cesó en ese instante y la miró intensamente.

—No— ella lo miró confundida —No vas a salir con él.

Victoire se enfadó, ¿quién se creía que era para prohibirle eso? Apretó los labios y lo fulminó con la mirada. Se levantó del suelo para irse, pero Teddy la tomó del brazo y jaló hacia abajo, haciéndola sentar de nuevo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y se acercó, posando sus labios sobre los de ella. Un pequeño roce y se apartó. Vic lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

—Estaba equivocado contigo— dijo él después de un momento —Eres una buena persona después de todo.

Y le sonrió. Esa sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento y que le hizo soltar un suspiro. Teddy se acercó nuevamente a ella y volvió a besarla. Fue un beso dulce, lento, en donde poco a poco se iban conociendo el uno al otro. Para Victoire era el cielo, su primer beso, perfecto, con el chico de sus sueños. Para Teddy era dejar atrás un corazón roto, la desilusión del primer amor terminado mal y darse una nueva oportunidad. Después de lo que parecieron horas, se separaron. Teddy apoyó su frente con la de la chica, que se veía adorable con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios húmedos.

—No puedes salir con Jason, tu novio se enojaría mucho— dijo con una sonrisa y para Vic fue la mejor declaración del mundo.

Ambos decidieron que debían ser discretos en su relación, no les importaba mucho lo que podían decir los estudiantes sobre ellos, pero querían evitar tener problemas, como los que había provocado Vic a Helena. Dudaba que la Hufflepuff se vengara de ella, pero tampoco estaba decidida a exponerse. ¡Quién sabe qué hechizos tan terribles podría lanzarle!

Muy pronto descubrieron que habían tenido una pésima idea. El hecho de no poder verse libremente por los pasillos, hacía que ambos estuvieran de mal humor la mayoría del tiempo. Es decir, paseaban juntos como lo habían hecho hasta ahora, pero sin poder tomarse de las manos ni mucho menos besarse. Además, al estar en dos casas distintas, era aún más difícil conseguir estar un tiempo a solas.

—¿Por qué no se citan después del toque de queda?— preguntó Sally cansada de ver a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero eso va contra las reglas— murmuró la rubia sin creer lo que su amiga estaba sugiriendo.

—¡Por la barba de Merlín, Vic! ¿Son más importantes un montón de estúpidas reglas escritas quién sabe hace cuantos años que pasarte la noche besuqueándote con tu novio? Recuerda que es su último año.

Victoire abrió la boca sorprendida ante el arrebato de su amiga, pero sabía que tenía razón. Se saltaría las reglas con tal de estar con Teddy, pero necesitaba tener cuidado que no la atraparan. Pero, ¿cómo haría eso? Ella nunca había intentado romper las normas del colegio y seguro que la atrapaban al primer intento. Iba pensando en una solución a su problema, cuando se topó –literalmente- con la respuesta.

Sus primos James y Fred acababan de entrar ese año a Hogwarts, pero habían empezado a provocar desastres desde el principio. Por supuesto que ella no podía asegurar que habían sido ellos, pues aún no los habían atrapado, pero por lo que contaban su tía Ginny y su tía Angelina, podía apostar su último libro de Runas, a que ellos eran los responsables de todo. Los chicos le pidieron una disculpa y siguieron corriendo.

—¡Eh chicos!— gritó Victoire cuando se dio cuenta que su oportunidad se escapaba.

Corrió tras ellos y finalmente logró alcanzarlos. Aún jadeando por el esfuerzo, explicó a los chicos que necesitaba de sus _grandiosas habilidades _(un poco de halago siempre ayudaba) para poder escaparse por las noches. Sus primos la miraron con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras sus amigos, los gemelos, miraban el intercambio con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué quieres salir por las noches?— preguntó James.

Victoire enrojeció, pues no había pensado en una buena excusa, pero antes de poder inventar un buen pretexto, Fred la interrumpió.

—¿Es mejor que el tío Bill no lo descubra?

El silencio de la rubia fue toda la respuesta que necesitaron.

—Está bien, prima, te ayudaremos, pero debes prometernos algo— comenzó James.

—Tendrás que cubrirnos para que los profesores no nos atrapen, en caso de necesitarlo, claro— terminó Fred.

Vic soltó un suspiro, pero terminó aceptando, de todas formas dudaba que necesitaran su ayuda. Ambos chicos comenzaron a explicarle a la Ravenclaw sobre algunos pasadizos del colegio, el camino que seguían los prefectos y hasta la ruta del mismo Filch.

—¿Cómo saben todo eso?— preguntó sorprendida.

—Gajes del oficio— respondieron ambos con una sonrisa, antes de seguir su camino.

La rubia corrió hasta el Gran Comedor, decidida a no esperar ni un segundo más para pasarle la información a Teddy y así poder verse en la noche. Llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor y tomó al chico del brazo, jaloneándolo para que se levantara. Él sonrió ante la impaciencia de la chica y decidió no hacerla esperar. Se apartaron de los demás estudiantes y Vic empezó a contarle todo lo que le habían dicho sus primos.

—Entonces estaba pensando que podríamos vernos en el pasadizo del séptimo piso el que está…— iba diciendo ella, pero Teddy la interrumpió.

—Ya sé donde está, Vic. Yo se los enseñé a James.

Victoire abrió la boca sorprendida, y le reclamó por no haberle dicho antes. ¿Desde cuándo hubieran podido verse por las noches? Teddy la miró avergonzado por no haber pensado en eso, pero le aseguró que recuperarían todo el tiempo perdido.

Esta misma noche, Sally estaba a punto de lanzarle un _petrificus totalus _ a su amiga. No dejaba de removerse y de lanzar un _Tempus _ para ver cuánto faltaba para su cita. Habían quedado en verse a las once de la noche y Victoire se había estado removiendo en el sillón de la sala común desde que habían vuelto de la cena. A las ocho y media.

—¡Quédate quieta!— gritó al fin Sally, incapaz de soportar más aquello.

—No puedo, muero de ganas por verlo— se quejó la rubia.

—Falta media hora Vic, no seas impaciente— pero al ver que su amiga no se tranquilizaba, soltó un suspiro —Ve de una vez. Ahí lo esperas, porque yo ya no te soporto.

Dicho eso, Sally se levantó y se encaminó a paso veloz hacia su dormitorio. Victoire se quedó unos segundos pensando en su próximo movimiento y luego salió corriendo. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos (fue un milagro que no cayera), corrió por un pasillo, dio una vuelta, volvió a correr hasta llegar al lugar indicado. Se paró frente a la entrada del pasadizo para tomar aire y miró a sus alrededores nerviosa. Al asegurarse que nadie estaba cerca, sacó la varita y tocó con la punta la piedra irregular que sobresalía ligeramente de la pared. Con un ruido chirriante, las piedras se desplazaron, dejando un hueco por el que la chica entró. Se sorprendió de encontrarse a Teddy ahí, pues aún faltaban varios minutos para la cita.

—¿Ansiosa?— preguntó él con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió, y se lanzó a abrazarlo. ¡Cómo lo había extrañado! No tardaron en comenzar a besarse, como si no lo hubieran hecho en años, disfrutando del momento. Ese pequeño rincón del castillo se convirtió en el favorito de la pareja y siguieron citándose todas las noches hasta el final del año escolar.

El fin de curso no los emocionó como debería haber hecho. Sabían que ahora no podrían verse tan seguido como hasta ahora y eso los tenía desanimados. Sally le aseguró a su amiga que si hablaba con sus padres, quizás podría salir con su novio, pero Vic no estaba tan segura. Podían ser muy sobre protectores a veces.

Incluso con las probabilidades en su contra, la rubia se armó de valor para pedirles permiso a sus padres de salir. Por supuesto que fue coincidencia que le preguntara a su madre justo cuando su padre no estaba, no lo había planeado. Claro que no.

—¿Mi pequeña tiene novio?— exclamó Fleur feliz por su hija —. No puedo creer lo rápido que has crecido. Sabes, siempre supe que te quedarías con Teddy, desde pequeños se la pasaban peleando, pero ya sabes lo que dicen…

Victoire interrumpió el monologo de su madre, ¡ella solo quería saber si podía ir a una cita! Tras obtener el permiso de su madre, llamó por flu a Teddy para contarle las buenas noticias. No tardaron en ponerse de acuerdo para verse en el callejón Diagon y veinte minutos más tarde, estaban de camino a la heladería Florean Fortescue.

Después de esa cita, fue difícil mantener la relación en secreto. Fleur le había contado a Bill, que después de tomarse una poción calmante, le había platicado a su cuñado Harry sobre eso, advirtiéndole que iría a por su ahijado si le hacía algo a su niña. Harry le había contado a Ginny y ella, a su vez, a Hermione. Cuando le contó a Ron, todos los tíos de Victoire se enteraron, pues no era muy bueno guardando información. Por suerte, los primos no se habían enterado aún y habían podido pasar las vacaciones de verano juntos, sin ser molestados por ellos.

Cuando el primero de septiembre llegó, Victoire no quería salir de su habitación. Una vez que subiera al expreso de Hogwarts, no vería a Teddy hasta las vacaciones de Navidad y no creía poder aguantar tanto tiempo sin él. Casi estuvo tentada en dejar la escuela, pero sabía que estaba exagerando. Arrastrando los pies, bajó hasta el salón, donde sus padres esperaban junto a su baúl y el de Dominique, que entraba ese año. La rubia pensó que al menos tendría a su hermana con ella en la escuela.

Llegaron al andén nueve y tres cuartos, y comenzaron a subir los baúles al tren. Vic se sobresaltó al sentir que la abrazaban por la espalda, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa al ver a Teddy ahí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó alegre.

—Vine a despedirte— respondió.

Con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó que lo siguiera, alejándose de los parientes de la rubia. Cuando llegaron a un lugar que quedaba escondido de los demás, Teddy se inclinó hacia ella y comenzó a besarla. Ella pasó los brazos por el cuello de él, acercándolo y profundizando el beso, ambos ajenos a la presencia del primogénito de los Potter que miraba la escena incrédulo.


End file.
